familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
February 11
Events *660 BC - Traditional founding date of Japan by Emperor Jimmu. *1531 - Henry VIII of England recognized as supreme head of the Church of England. *1659 - The assault on Copenhagen by Swedish forces is beaten back with heavy losses. *1752 - Pennsylvania Hospital, 1st hospital in the United States, opens. *1790 - Religious Society of Friends, also known as Quakers, petitions U.S. Congress for abolition of slavery. *1794 - First session of United States Senate open to the public. *1808 - Anthracite coal first burned as fuel, experimentally. *1809 - Robert Fulton patents the steamboat *1812 - Massachusetts governor Elbridge Gerry gerrymanders for the first time. *1814 - Norway's independence is proclaimed, marking the ultimate end of the Kalmar Union. *1826 - University College London is founded under the name University of London. *1840 - Gaetano Donizetti's opera La Fille du Régiment receives its first performance in Paris. *1843 - Giuseppe Verdi's opera I Lombardi receives its first performance in Milan. *1855 - Kassa Hailu is crowned Tewodros II, Emperor of Ethiopia, by Abuna Salama III in a ceremony at the church of Derasge Maryam. *1858 - The Blessed Virgin Mary reputedly appears to Saint Bernadette Soubirous of Lourdes. *1861 - American Civil War: United States House of Representatives unanimously passes a resolution guaranteeing noninterference with slavery in any state. *1873 - King Amadeus I of Spain abdicates. *1889 - Meiji constitution of Japan adopted; 1st Diet of Japan convenes in 1890. *1895 - The lowest ever UK temperature of -27.2°C was recorded at Braemar in Aberdeenshire. This record was equalled on 10 January, 1982 and again on 30 December, 1995. *1902 - Police assault universal suffrage demonstrators in Brussels. *1903 - Anton Bruckner's 9th Symphony receives its first performance in Vienna. *1905 - Pope Pius X publishes the encyclical Vehementer nos. *1916 - Emma Goldman arrested for lecturing on birth control. *1919 - Friedrich Ebert (SPD), elected President of Germany. *1929 - Italy and the Vatican sign the Lateran Treaty. *1937 - A sit-down strike ends when General Motors recognizes the United Auto Workers Union. *1938 - BBC Television produces the world's first ever science fiction television program, an adaptation of a section of the Karel Capek play R.U.R. (The play which coined the term "robot"). *1939 - Lockheed P-38 flies from California to New York in 7 hours 2 minutes. *1941 - First Gold record presented to Glenn Miller for "Chattanooga Choo Choo". *1942 - The Battle of Bukit Timah was fought in Singapore during World War II. *1943 - General Dwight Eisenhower selected to command the allied armies in Europe. *1948 - John Costello succeeds Éamon de Valera as Taoiseach of Ireland. *1953 - President Dwight Eisenhower refuses clemency appeal for Ethel and Julius Rosenberg. * 1953 - The Soviet Union breaks off diplomatic relations with Israel. * 1964 - Greeks and Turks begin fighting in Limassol, Cyprus. * 1964 - The Republic of China (Taiwan) breaks off diplomatic relations with France. *1968 - Israeli-Jordanian border clashes. *1971 - Eighty-seven countries, including the US, UK, and USSR, sign the Seabed Treaty outlawing nuclear weapons in international waters. *1973 - Vietnam War: First release of American prisoners of war from Vietnam takes place. *1978 - Censorship: the People's Republic of China lifts a ban on works by Aristotle, Shakespeare and Dickens. *1979 - Islamic revolution of Iran achieved victory by leadership of Ayatollah Ruhollah Khomeini. *1981 - 100,000 gallons (380 m³) of radioactive coolant leak into the containment building of TVA Sequoyah 1 nuclear plant in Tennessee, contaminating 8 workers. *1987 - Philippines constitution goes into effect. *1990 - Nelson Mandela, a political prisoner for 27 years, is freed from Victor Verster Prison outside Cape Town, South Africa. *1991 - UNPO, the Unrepresented Nations and Peoples Organization, forms in The Hague, Netherlands. *1997 - Space Shuttle Discovery was launched on a mission to service the Hubble Space Telescope. *2006 - U.S. Vice President Dick Cheney accidentally shoots Harry Whittington in the face while the two are hunting together. *2007 - In Portugal, a national referendum dictates non-therapeutic abortion to become legal when requested by the woman during the first 10 weeks of pregnancy. Births *1377 - King Ladislas of Naples (d. 1414) *1380 - Gianfrancesco Poggio Bracciolini, Italian humanist (d. 1459) *1466 - Elizabeth of York, wife of Henry VII of England (d. 1503) *1535 - Pope Gregory XIV (d. 1591) *1568 - Honoré d'Urfé, French writer (d. 1625) *1649 - William Carstares, Scottish minister (d. 1715) *1657 - Bernard le Bovier de Fontenelle, French scientist and man of letters (d. 1757) *1755 - Albert Christoph Dies, German composer (d. 1822) *1764 - Marie-Joseph de Chenier, French poet (d. 1811) *1774 - Hans Järta, Swedish political activist (d. 1847) *1776 - Ioannis Kapodistrias, Greek diplomat of the Russian Empire and first head of state of independent Greece (d. 1831) *1799 - Basil Moreau, French Founder priest (d. 1873) *1800 - William Henry Fox Talbot, English photographer (d. 1877) *1802 - Lydia Child, American abolitionist (d. 1880) *1812 - Alexander Hamilton Stephens, American politician (d. 1883) *1813 - Otto Ludwig, German writer and critic (d. 1865) *1819 - Samuel Parkman Tuckerman, American composer (d. 1890) *1821 - Auguste-Édouard Mariette, French Egyptologist (d. 1881) *1830 - Hans Bronsart von Schellendorff, Prussian musician (d. 1913) *1833 - Melville Weston Fuller, 8th Chief Justice of the United States (d. 1910) *1839 - Josiah Willard Gibbs, American physicist (d. 1903) *1847 - Thomas Alva Edison, American inventor-lightbulb (d. 1931) *1860 - Rachilde, French author (d. 1953) *1869 - Helene Kroller-Muller, Dutch museum founder (d. 1939) * 1869 - Else Lasker-Schüler, German writer (d. 1945) *1873 - Feodor Chaliapin, Russian singer (d. 1938) *1874 - Fritz Bennicke Hart, English-born composer (d. 1949) * 1874 - Elsa Beskow, Swedish author (d. 1953) *1887 - John van Melle, South African writer (d. 1953) *1890 - David Drummond, Australian politician (d. 1965) *1891 - J.W. Hearne English cricketer (d. 1965) *1894 - Alfonso Leng, Chilean composer (d. 1974) *1898 - Leó Szilárd, Hungarian-born physicist (d. 1964) *1900 - Hans-Georg Gadamer, German philosopher (d. 2002) * 1900 - Josei Toda, Japanese educator (d. 1958) *1901 - Roddy Connolly, Irish politician, son of James Connolly (d. 1980) *1902 - Arne Jacobsen, Danish architect (d. 1971) *1903 - Hans Redlich, Austrian composer (d. 1968) *1904 - Sir Keith Holyoake, Prime Minister of New Zealand (d. 1983) *1908 - Philip Dunne, American screenwriter, director and producer (d. 1992) * 1908 - Vivian Ernest Fuchs, English geologist (d. 1999) *1909 - Max Baer, American boxer and actor (d. 1959) * 1909 - Joseph L. Mankiewicz, American director (d. 1993) *1912 - Roy Fuller, English writer (d. 1991) *1914 - Matt Dennis, American singer (d. 2002) *1915 - Patrick Leigh Fermor, English author *1917 - Sidney Sheldon, American author (d. 2007) *1919 - Eva Gabor, Hungarian-born actress (d. 1995) * 1919 - Eddie Robinson, American football coach (d. 2007) *1920 - King Farouk I of Egypt (d. 1965) * 1920 - Billy Halop, American actor (d. 1976) * 1920 - Daniel "Chappie" James Jr., American general (d. 1978) *1921 - Lloyd Bentsen, American politician (d. 2006) * 1921 - Edward Seidensticker, American scholar (d. 2007) *1925 - Kim Stanley, American actress (d. 2001) *1926 - Paul Bocuse, French chef * 1926 - Alexander Gibson, British conductor * 1926 - Leslie Nielsen, Canadian actor *1930 - Roy De Forest, American Painter (d. 2007) *1931 - Larry Merchant, American sportswriter *1932 - Jerome Lowenthal, American pianist * 1932 - Dennis Skinner, British politician *1934 - Mel Carnahan, American politician (d. 2000) * 1934 - Tina Louise, American actress * 1934 - Mary Quant, English fashion designer * 1934 - John Surtees, British race car driver *1935 - Bent Lorentzen, Danish composer * 1935 - Gene Vincent, American musician (d. 1971) *1936 - Burt Reynolds, American actor *1937 - Bill Lawry, Australian cricketer * 1937 - Eddie Shack, Canadian ice hockey player *1938 - Bevan Congdon, New Zealand cricketer * 1938 - Simone de Oliveira, Portuguese actress * 1938 - Manuel Noriega, Panamanian general * 1938 - Bobby "Boris" Pickett, American singer and songwriter (d. 2007) *1939 - Gerry Goffin, American lyricist * 1939 - Jane Yolen, American author *1941 - Sergio Mendes, Brazilian musician *1943 - Serge Lama, French singer *1946 - Ian Porterfield, English footballer (d. 2007) *1947 - Joselito, Spanish singer * 1947 - Derek Shulman, English musician *1953 - Philip Anglim, American actor * 1953 - Jeb Bush, American politician *1954 - Noriyuki Asakura, Japanese composer *1956 - H.R., American singer (Bad Brains) * 1956 - Catherine Hickland, American actress * 1956 - Didier Lockwood, French violinist *1959 - Roberto Moreno, Brazilian racing driver *1960 - Nick Currie, Scottish musician (AKA Momus) *1961 - Mary Docter, American speed skater * 1961 - Carey Lowell, American actress *1962 - Tammy Baldwin, American politician * 1962 - Sheryl Crow, American musician * 1962 - Eric Vanderaerden, Belgian cyclist *1963 - José Mari Bakero, Spanish footballer * 1963 - Diane Franklin, American actress *1964 - Ken Shamrock, American martial artist *1965 - Vicki Wilson, Australian netballer *1967 - Uwe Daßler, German swimmer * 1967 - Hank Gathers, American basketball player (d. 1990) *1969 - Jennifer Aniston, American actress *1970 - Fredrik Thordendal, Swedish musician (Meshuggah) *1971 - Damian Lewis, British actor *1972 - Brian Daubach, American baseball player * 1972 - Craig Jones, American musician (Slipknot) * 1972 - Steve Mcmanaman, English footballer * 1972 - Kelly Slater, American surfer *1973 - Ethan Iverson, jazz pianist * 1973 - Jeon Do-yeon, Korean actress * 1973 - Varg Vikernes, Norwegian musician (Burzum) *1974 - D'Angelo, American singer * 1974 - Alex Jones, American radio host * 1974 - Zain Verjee, American newsreporter *1975 - Jacque Vaughn, American basketball player *1976 - Brice Beckham, American actor * 1976 - André Wickström, Finland-Swedish comedian and actor *1977 - Mike Shinoda, American singer (Linkin Park) *1979 - Brandy, American singer and actress *1980 - Marco Bresciano, Australian soccer player * 1980 - Titi Buengo, Angolan footballer * 1980 - Matthew Lawrence, American actor * 1980 - Cormac McAnallen, Northern Irish Gaelic footballer (d. 2004) *1981 - Kelly Rowland, American singer (Destiny's Child) * 1981 - Scot Thompson, American soccer player *1982 - Neil Robertson, Australian snooker player *1983 - Nicki Clyne, Canadian actress * 1983 - Huang Shengyi, Chinese actress * 1983 - Rafael Van der Vaart, Dutch footballer *1984 - Matthew Good, American musician (From First to Last) * 1984 - Aubrey O'Day, American singer (Danity Kane) *1985 - William Beckett, American singer (The Academy Is...) * 1985 - Mike Richards, Canadian ice hockey player *1990 - Princess Ayah of Jordan *1992 - Taylor Lautner, American actor *1993 - Blair Dunlop, English actor Deaths * 641 - Heraclius, Emperor of Byzantium * 731 - Pope Gregory II * 821 - Saint Benedict of Aniane * 824 - Pope Paschal I *1141 - Hugo of St. Victor, German philosopher and theologian *1160 - Minamoto no Yoshitomo, Japanese general (b. 1123) *1503 - Elizabeth of York, queen consort of Henry VII of England (b. 1466) *1626 - Pietro Cataldi, Italian mathematician (b. 1552) *1650 - René Descartes, French philosopher (b. 1596) *1685 - David Teniers III, Flemish painter (b. 1638) *1713 - Jahandar Shah, Mughal emperor of India (b. 1664) *1755 - Francesco Scipione, Italian archaeologist (b. 1675) *1762 - Johann Tobias Krebs, German composer (b. 1690) *1763 - William Shenstone, English poet (b. 1714) *1797 - Antoine Dauvergne, French composer (b. 1713) *1829 - Alexandr Griboyedov, Russian playwright (b. 1795) *1862 - Elizabeth Siddal, British poet and artist (b. 1829) *1868 - Léon Foucault, French astronomer (b. 1819) *1879 - Honoré Daumier, French caricaturist and painter (b. 1808) *1917 - Oswaldo Cruz, Brazilian physician (b. 1872) *1923 - Wilhelm Killing, German mathematician (b. 1847) *1931 - Charles Algernon Parsons, British inventor (b. 1854) *1939 - Franz Schmidt, Austrian composer (b. 1874) *1940 - John Buchan, Governor-General of Canada (b. 1875) *1945 - Al Dubin, Swiss songwriter (b. 1891) *1948 - Sergei Eisenstein, Latvian film director (b. 1898) *1959 - Marshall Teague, American race car driver (b. 1922) *1963 - Sylvia Plath, American writer (b. 1932) *1968 - Howard Lindsay, American playwright (b. 1888) *1972 - Jan Wils, Dutch architect (b. 1891) *1973 - Hans D Jensen, German physicist, Nobel Prize Laureate (b. 1907) *1975 - Richard Ratsimandrava, Malagasy soldier and statesman, assassinated (b. 1931) *1976 - Lee J Cobb, American actor (b. 1911) * 1976 - Alexander Lippisch, German scientist (b. 1894) * 1976 - Frank Arnau, German writer (b. 1894) *1977 - Louis Beel, Prime Minister of the Netherlands (b. 1902) *1978 - James B Conant, American chemist and university president (b. 1893) * 1978 - Harry Martinson, Swedish writer, Nobel Prize Laureate (b. 1904) *1982 - Eleanor Powell, American actress and dancer (b. 1912) * 1982 - Takashi Shimura, Japanese actor (b. 1905) *1985 - Ben Abruzzo, American businessman and balloonist (b. 1930) * 1985 - Henry Hathaway, American actor and director (b. 1898) * 1985 - Heinz Eric Roemheld, American composer (b. 1901) *1986 - Frank Herbert, American author (b. 1920) * 1986 - Evelio Javier, Filipino politician, lawyer, and civil servant (b. 1942) *1987 - Sadequain, famous Pakistani painter and artist. (b. 1930) *1989 - George O'Hanlon, American actor and director (b. 1912) *1991 - Robert W. Holley, American biochemist, Nobel Prize Laureate (b. 1922) *1994 - Neil Bonnett, American race car driver (b. 1946) * 1994 - Sorrell Booke, American actor (b. 1930) * 1994 - William Conrad, American actor (b. 1920) *1996 - Kebby Musokotwane, Prime Minister of Zambia (b. 1946) * 1996 - Cyril Poole, English cricketer (b. 1921) * 1996 - Amelia Rosselli, Italian poet (b. 1930) *1997 - Barry Evans, English actor (b. 1943) * 1997 - Don Porter, American actor (b. 1912) *2000 - Roger Vadim, French director (b. 1928) * 2000 - Jacqueline Auriol, French aviatrix (b. 1917) *2002 - Frank Crosetti, baseball player (b. 1910) * 2002 - Barry Foster, British actor (b. 1931) *2004 - Shirley Strickland, Australian athlete (b. 1925) *2005 - Jack L. Chalker, American author (b. 1944) *2006 - Jockey Shabalala, South African singer (b. 1943) * 2006 - Peter Benchley, American author (b. 1940) * 2006 - Jackie Pallo, wrestler (b. 1926) *2007 - Marianne Fredriksson, a Swedish author (b. 1927) Holidays and observances * Catholicism - Feast day of Our Lady of Lourdes. * National Foundation Day in Japan (See Holidays of Japan.) * Anniversary of Islamic revolution in Iran. (See Public holidays in Iran.) * National Youth Day in Cameroon. * National Inventors' Day in the United States. * February 11 External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:February